


Lost

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: skyfire, character: starscream, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, genre: hurt/comfort, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633">Prompt</a> from kitemasquerade: Skyfire/Starscream - "Lost without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Angsty, but then with these two, that’s almost a given.

**Title:** Lost  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Skyfire/Starscream  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633) from kitemasquerade: Skyfire/Starscream - "Lost without you."  
 **Notes:** Angsty, but then with these two, that’s almost a given.

 

**Lost**

 

All around the battle waged. Autobots and Decepticons shouting, screaming, bleeding. The Decepticons would attack. The Autobots would rush in to save the day. They would all shout, trade plasma bolts until they were too close to, then they would trade blows, snarl insults.

He stared at it all, apart from it this time, outside. A bright spot in the sky held his attention through the hectic violence. Held his spark in thrall despite everything that had passed between them recently. Gleaming wings cut through the air. Laser fire peppered down, then he wheeled away. Graceful. Beautiful.

And all he could do was sit there, forgotten for now, while everyone else was busy trying to destroy what few remained of their kind.

Then forgotten in the aftermath too.

Medical emergencies sent Autobots scrambling to save their wounded. The chronic disorganization of the Decepticon retreat was simply chaos as they all tried to flee. No one noticed the lone form sitting amidst the boulders, wings drooping.

No one but the one he hoped wouldn’t. Prayed would.

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting here.”

“Obviously. Why?”

He sighed, leaning back on one hand to gesture at the ruin of the battlefield, keeping earnest optics locked on that beloved face.

“Starscream?” Skyfire crouched, concern suddenly written all over him, the angle of his wings, the softening of his mouth.

Starscream blinked rapidly, lower lip trembling, and a whimper sounding as Skyfire reached for him with large, gentle hands. “I think I’m lost.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuyagami did [this great comic](http://31.media.tumblr.com/2d60b5ec916eebb980330459e923946f/tumblr_miu8fbOG9u1r3f8u1o1_1280.png) for this fic! <3


End file.
